Sibling Rivalry
by Lord Viktor Greenblood
Summary: A new villain arrives on the scene, one with ambitious and sinister agendas. Please review.


Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all related items thereof are the property of Disney. I am not making a profit by means of this story and I do not appreciate having to write this disclaimer. That is all.   
  
The sniper sat watching the paths up the mountain, he was silent, he scarcely moved a muscle as his eyes stayed fixed on that path. America paid him well to guard their secrets, and he wouldn't let his country down. He was among the best in his field, his every sense was trained to the height of what it could humanly achieve, his body was honed to await his target with a stillness few other men could hope to match. He was, in effect, almost superhuman.  
  
This is why he heard the hiss of the heat seeking missile almost one second before it reached him.  
  
It was not enough.  
  
As the dust of a dozen explosions across the mountaintop settled the jewelled ornithopter set down upon the grey rock. Its six huge insect legs fastened themselves to the unreliable stone and it stood motionless, built to resemble a great fly, it glittered in a hundred shades of blue and green in the sunlight. A ramp extended from the ornithopters belly and a dozen men exited. At their head was a pale man wearing a long trench coat, possibly green, possibly black, behind him a huge dark skinned man wearing a tuxedo, black sunglasses, and a massively thick beard. Behind the tow of them ten men wearing simple black uniforms, four of them carried missile launchers, all of them wore strange black goggles.  
  
The party of men made their way across the mountain, until they reached a conspicuous looking cave, they dropped into it and beheld a grey steel door. "There will be an antechamber through here, they may have men or automatic systems in there ready for us by now" the dark man said. The pale man turned "everybody, don your gas masks", they each did as he commanded, pulling breathing apparatus (a mask that covered the nose and mouth, with a small canister of oxygen attached) out of the deepest pockets in their uniforms. He and the dark man were each handed one, the pale man was also handed a pair of goggles. "How long is this air canister good for?" the dark man asked the pale man, before donning his breath mask. "About two minutes, we'll have to be damned quick, but I think it's more than we need" he replied before donning his own mask. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out something, it was a small red block of some sort. The pale man stepped up to a small console beside the door, the indentations were meant for fingerprints to be fed into, instead the block was simply pressed against the indentation where the thumb would have been placed, there were a few seconds of silence, and the doors opened.  
  
Scant seconds after they did one of the black uniformed men pulled out a grenade, took out the pin and threw it in a single fluid motion. The men flattened themselves against the wall as the explosion burst outwards toward them, rebounding off the heavy steel doors, a few bits of bloody dust flew past them. "Rocket launchers ready" the pale man told them, "remember, we'll only get one shot at this". They followed him, one after the other, into the antechamber. They stood in front of the second door, the pale man stepped forward ready to press the red block into the wall scanner, when the doors opened.  
  
He threw himself against the wall, as did most of the men, two of them, one holding a rocket launcher, weren't fast enough, and were riddled with bullet holes before they hit the floor. But as he died the man holding the rocket launcher squeezed the trigger, the rocket went flying into the room beyond. It did little structural damage to the wall it hit, but it wasn't intended to, and as the gas quickly engulfed the room the intruders moved out. The other two rocket-men fired at seemingly random points of the room, actually specifically picked to ensure the room would be flooded quicker. The uniformed men drew their guns, as did the large dark man, seemingly unaffected by the gas that must have been flowing into his eyes, they picked out the guards with the aid of their goggles and fired.  
  
The pale man, meanwhile, was heading for a computer terminal in the centre of the room. He pressed the red block into an access port and clicked a tiny button on the side of it, a series of small beeps and clicks filled the air around him. Meanwhile, the guards were starting to fight back, they were not without their own breathing apparatus or goggles, and now the element of surprise was wearing off, the guards rifles were in almost every way superior to the pistols carried by the intruders, and reinforcements were on the way.  
  
"I have it!" shouted the pale man. A shot sounded and a guarded who had been aiming at his head fell to the floor with a hole in his neck. "Great, let's go!" the dark man replied. The intruders started to file away towards the door, it had closed again, but the red block opened it within seconds, as it did the outer door. They ran for the ornithopter, a risky business on mountain paths, but they were trained to deal with such situations and much worse besides. As they reached it a shot rang off its hull, a hatch opened in the front and a minigun emerged, by way of response. The guard managed to duck behind a large rock before it began firing, when he dared to look back over the lip of the rock the jewelled ornithopter was a distant glimmering point in the sky.  
  
The pale man raised the red block and stared at it. "Not as much as I had hoped, it seems we will have to piece together much of the necessary information fromwhat we already know". He looked at the soldiers he had brought with them, only four of the original ten remained, fifty percent casualties, and none of the commanders dead, he thought, bad, but just within acceptable limits. All in all things could be going a lot worse. Well, time to start preparing for phase two.  
  
So, comments?. Constructive criticism appreciated, unconstructive criticism not. If you have advice, I am happy to hear it, if all you have is flames I'll hunt you down and kill you. Have a nice day. 


End file.
